


tangerine crackers

by Chillig0at0, jungjung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Shy Choi Hansol | Vernon, tangerine prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillig0at0/pseuds/Chillig0at0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung
Summary: boo seungkwan and chwe hansol are heirs to the northern and southern kingdoms thrones. the two never ventured outside of their kingdoms till the yearly gala is held for kingdoms to make peace and meet. the two meet when the gala is held in the southern isles, seungkwans home kingdom and Vernon finds himself whipped for the tangerine loving prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so we got this idea at like 1 am after I tried writing something else and it wasn’t good but chilli gave me a good idea for royalty au so yeah I hope this is good I will continue updating for “how do you even pronounce that” don’t worry all the jicheol stans out there but this one for my kind the verkwan stans <3
> 
>  
> 
> we have a twt now!!!   
> for updates maybe surprises lol idk go follow us please!!!! @tangerinecrkrs

Long ago, when kings and queens ruled nations and knights in shining armor existed, there lived two princes. One, the heir to the Southern Isles Crown and the other the heir to the Northern Kingdom. Their nations were far from each other, so far the two never knew each other existed. The southern prince who’s name was Boo Seungkwan was a sweet and cheerful boy. He loved to sing and dance and to share his happiness with others. In the south it would always get so hot in the summer that he’d much rather lay inside his room peeling tangerines that grew in his garden rather than going outside and baking in the sun. As for the northern prince he was a shy boy who’s name was Chwe Hansol Vernon but preferred to go by Vernon by the other royals and Hansol by his close friends and family. He was also a sweet boy but never really shared his interests with others. He was an artist at heart, his late mother, the queen, was also an artist so he wanted to share that hobby with his mother. He could sketch, paint, draw anything really. He was naturally gifted. He played many instruments and his father always made him focus more on his royal studies rather than his hobbies. In the north winters were bitter, harsh, and cold. Once in his life he would want to visit the Southern Isles for a nice warm summer, doubted he’d ever get that chance due to his fathers commands. 

Every year a Gala was held so that the kingdoms could all come together and get to know each other. The Northern Kingdom, Western Kingdom, Eastern Kingdom, and the Southern Isles all gathered in the Southern Isles for the gala. It was warmest there at the time the gala was held. Seungkwan of course has been excited. He never traveled out of his kingdom. Always busy with whatever princely duties he was tasked with or with how busy his parents had been, he never got the chance but next week was his chance to finally make some new friends or potential relationships. For Vernon this gala was something he was nervous about. His father told him about the princes and princesses of the other kingdoms and was trying to convince him to find himself a king and or queen to rule with at this party, but Vernon was just so nervous. He didn’t know why maybe cause he just wasn’t a party person, or the fact that he could finally start something more than friendship with someone scared him. He didn’t know but butterflies began to flutter in his stomach and the gala wasn’t until next week.

“Hansollie!”  
Sophia exclaimed.

It was now only 3 days until the gala, but of course Vernon’s younger sister Sophia had to wake him up early so they could set sail and make their way to the Southern Isles.  
“Sophia it’s like i don’t know really early! Why do we have to get up so early!”  
In the morning Vernon was particularly grumpy and uncooperative.

“Because you ding dong we, i don’t know, have to get on a boat and sail down to the Southern Isles for The Gala!”  
Sophia had been particularly excited for the Gala since it was her first one. She had heard stories about handsome princes and was hoping that while she was there she could find one to wed. Vernon of course was not happy with that fact that she wanted to get married, but knew he couldn’t stop her. Now Vernon had only been to two galas before both while his mother was still alive and well. His mother was always so happy to go to galas and meet new people. When she walked into a room all heads turned to her in aw. He hasn’t been to one since because they remind him of her, but being the crown prince means he really doesn’t have a choice if he wants to go or not.

“Oh my gosh!”  
Vernon sat up in his bed at light speed and began getting out of bed just now remembering what was gonna happen in 3 days.  
He told Sophia to leave his room so he could change into some better clothes than his silk pajamas and suddenly those butterflies appeared in his tummy again at the thought of finally and potentially meeting his true love.

Down in the south Seungkwan had his own problems. All over his castle their was chaos. Chefs were all over the kitchen preparing food to be served at the Royal Gala, maids cleaning like crazy, tailors all over him trying to take his measurements for new garments and gardeners trimming and cleaning out weeds from the flowers and his precious tangerine trees.   
“Hhmmh I wonder if all the other heirs are excited. Are there even other heirs!”  
Seungkwan always over thought things last minute. He didn’t even think if there were other heirs but then double crossed himself thinking then who’s gonna take over when the current Kings and queens die? Sometimes he just thought like that. Around his kingdom he always had someone to talk to wether it be the maids or his sisters. Sometimes Seungkwan would go into the town to visit his future subjects, playing games with the children, helping woman with chores, or giving food to the less fortunate. Seungkwan always was so generous without thinking. While in town he bought some paper and ink just Incase he does make a new friend and wants to right to them. 

 

After the very long sail to the Southern Isles was over and now Vernon didn’t have to worry about getting nauseous anymore the first thing he did on land was allay in the ground. Just drop down and lay on the gravel stones that welcomed boats to the port. 

“Hansol get up you’re embarrassing me!”  
Sophia yelled at her older brother and kicked him before running back to the boat to fetch the item she kept on her.  
Since Vernon dropped to the ground he didn’t get a good look at where he even was. When he got up he gazed upon his new surroundings. It was beautiful.   
The place had come straight out of a beautiful painting. The water was almost clear and you could see the fish and even the ocean floor, the stone roads were smooth and almost completely flat. The building in the port were so beautifully built with symmetrical windows and doors. Other than the architecture there was the landscape, the island was also naturally beautiful. Stood on top the hill almost in the center of the island was a tall and proper castle. Lining the road to it were beautiful trees that hanging from them were tangerines, a hint of color never hurt nobody especially when it added a sweet scent to the salty ocean breeze. Vernon was struck with awe when he made it to this paradise kingdom. Then suddenly he was pulled out of his gaze when his dad picked him up and said for him to get into the carriage. The ride to the castle was peaceful and he saw a lot more of this southern paradise that he could not get enough of. All over the town kids played and tangerine trees were almost everywhere! It was unbelievable Vernon had counted at least 20 by the time they were out of the town.  
“So I’m wondering why are there so many tangerine trees around here sir?”  
Vernon was curious do he asked the coachman.  
“Well our prince absolutely loves tangerines so as a birthday present his mother had tangerine trees planted almost everywhere around the island so that he could share his love for the fruit with everyone, even the poor. He will become a fine king in the future I’m sure of it.”  
The coachman has nothing but positive things to say about the heir to the Southern Isles. That made Vernon even more interested and curious about the heir. Maybe he really shouldn’t be nervous about the Gala after all.  
Then suddenly he hears bells ringing and he’s once again confused.  
“Ah seems like the castle has seen us, we use the bell to sound whenever we have visitors, and we haven’t had those for a while.”  
The coachman laughed a bit but continued the ride up to the castle.

When Seungkwan heard the bell ring he knew finally a guest had arrived. Before leaving his room he checked the mirror in his room if he looked royally acceptable and sprinted to the front door careful not to knock over any of the maids scrubbing the marble floors.  
Then he heard it the trumpets.

“Presenting, The King of the Northern Kingdom and his heirs, Prince Chwe Hansol Vernon, and Princess Sophia Chwe.”  
Seungkwan stepped aside so the doors could open he didn’t see any of their faces till the door was completely open.  
Then he saw him.  
All at once the Seungkwan was breathless,the boy who just walked through his doors was absolutely stunning, poofy hair sticking out from under the crown he wore, his brown eyes sparkled, and lips were a dark pink. He wore a neutral expression until he looked right at Seungkwan. That was when the tangerine prince noticed the boy he was looking at had a light blush on his cheeks, maybe he felt the same way towards Seungkwan, he should also probably welcome them into his home since he’d stared for over a minute already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Vernon spend so time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update but we had it written so we decided it would be a good time to update.

Welcome to the Southern Isles!” Seungkwan exclaimed to the Northern king and his heirs.  
“We’re mostly known for our warm summers and our overwhelming amount of tangerine trees. The trees are mostly because of me, but I’ll get into to detail with that later.” He flashed them a smile before turning around to walk to their rooms.   
“The Kings and Queens will be staying on the Eastern side of the Castle while the heirs will be staying on the West. So if you don’t mind your majesty I’ll have one of my maids show you to your room. And I’ll take Vernon and Sophia to their rooms?”  
Seungkwan was a natural at socializing, something Vernon had a bit of trouble in. The king agreed and as soon as the he walked away Seungkwan quickly turned around and started bombarding the siblings with questions.  
“So does the north really get as cold as people say.” The boy was giddy in his words Vernon could tell.   
“In all honesty it is. Ever since I was little I’ve never ever gotten used to it even after my 17 years of living there. So how about the South is it as warm as people say?”  
Vernon knew the answer for this since he was standing in the Southern heat for himself.  
“Well yeah you can feel it can’t you? The warmth of the Isles love? That’s how I like to think of it!” The tangerine boys energy was something familiarity Vernon but he couldn’t think of what it was.  
When they arrived to the rooms somehow Vernon had been blessed enough to have his room directly across from the island boy, maybe this time around luck was on his side.  
“So since the rooms have been spilt up by gender, princes are closer to my room so I super sorry Sophia you can’t be close to your brother.” Seungkwan had felt bad that the younger girl had to spend time with his old sisters, for princess’ stayed where their rooms were.  
The princess bid a farewell to her brother with a hug and made her way to her room with the help of a maid. Come to think of it how come Vernon hadn’t seen Seungkwan at the past Gala’s he was at? It was held in the Eastern Kingdom where soon to be king, Choi Seungcheol lived. Maybe something had happened or maybe, Seungkwan wasn’t the heir yet, he did mention he had older sisters.  
“So Seungkwan you said you had older sisters? How come one of them isn’t the queen?”  
“Well you see my mother doesn’t want us to fight over the crown so she’s decided to wait till we’re older. I’m first in line to revive the crown seeing as I’m her only son, but she scared once I am king and once she’s gone my sister will be out to kill me.” Seungkwan had a sad look of his face. Which quickly turned into happiness.  
“But anyways enough babbling if you need anything my room is across from yours. I can be of service from a garden tour to where the bathroom is.” The sweet boy flashed Vernon a blinding smile and proceeded to go into his room. Vernon could swear he’d seen a smile as bright as that somewhere but couldn’t remember.  
While unpacking Vernon realized he forgot to bring all his art supplies along. What an idiot he was, how would he entertain himself for the next few days. He felt like he would cry, this whole Gala was a mess aside from meeting the ray of sunshine named Boo Seungkwan, heir to the Southern Isles. Maybe he could start a relationship with this tangerine prince before their vacation was over, maybe just maybe.  
The time was around 6, he stepped out of his room onto the stone floors. He felt a little nervous, maybe the prince had already been sleeping or maybe he was tired and didn’t wanna be bothered. He did offer saying he was there if Vernon needed him. The nervous boy knocked on the door, he waited for it to open, after hearing something crash to the ground the door opened and there stood the tangerine prince, a mess because he tripped over his chair in the process of scrambling to open the wooden door.  
“Uhh hi? Did you need something?” The Prince was discreetly trying to fix himself, he couldn’t help but laugh when Vernon laughed as well, the younger boy had a beautiful laugh, it was smooth, but cute.  
“Oh uhm yeah! Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I take you up on that garden tour? I left my art supplies at home and well you see, I can’t sit still without doing something?” Vernon felt uneasy, maybe the boy would refuse him, it was 6 at night and usually people would be preparing to sleep at this time. “Yeah sure one second, would you like to come in?” When Vernon stepped into the room the stone grey castle was a lot different from the princes room. Draped across the walls were fabrics of all shapes, sizes, and colors. On his windowsills beautiful succulents and flowers perfectly potted and fitted into the space. On his desk was an array of things from royal duties, to important documents, to sheet music and lyrics. This boy just kept surprising him every time as each time he learned something new about him. When Seungkwan came back from whatever he was doing they headed out to the garden for the little tour. 

The ocean breeze blew in from all ways, bringing in the scent of salt and tangerines. The stars in the night shined so brightly accompanying the moons bright light. Their tour was very brief, due to the acres upon acres of tangerine trees that didn’t need much explanation or exploration. The prince of the Isles explained in detail every flower and leaf in that garden. “Here we have our lovely peonies, I personally love them the most along side roses. How about you Vernon, what are your favorite flowers?” Vernon was a bit surprised at the sudden question, the whole time he’d been outside in the night he had been staring at the princes features from his light hair to his dark eyes, the way his eyes crinkled up when he’d smile explaining a flower he was particularly fond of, how his voice was so soft but rang clearly in his ears. Vernon answered quickly without a though.”I like carnations the most.” With his words he smiled remembering that his mother adored flowers and all nature. He remember his mother telling him that one day as a family they’d all visit the Southern Isles and ask the Queen if they could have a bit of their land so they could have a garden of their own, of course they never could due to his mothers growing illness. It was his 10th birthday when his mother told him of her illness. 7 years ago, it felt longer. Then it hit him, Seungkwan had resembled his mother in more ways than one. He remembered his mother’s love for music and nature. How she’d sing him to bed and sing to him when he felt sad. Not once was she ever out of tune and not once did she ever refuse to sing him a song. Her voice was angelic to most, peaceful and soft like a voice down from the heavens. Her smile when Vernon would do something apparently funny as a child, was bright and blinding exactly like Seungkwans. The boy couldn’t help but feel a tear fall from his eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying till the tangerine prince spoke out to him. “Vernon are you ok? Omg did I say something rude? I’m so sorry.” He felt a hand begin to wipe away his tears that wasn’t his own. In a way he felt comforted and loved by a simple touch from the boys fingers. He began sobbing, Vernon couldn’t understand what was going on with his emotions maybe it was he sudden change in the weather or how much he had fallen for this boy he’d met in the same day. He couldn’t understand what he feeling he just knew it was right. Suddenly he felt warm arms embrace his body, he felt words of apology and care be whispered into his ears and heard the other boy cry too. Did he do something wrong too? The night was emotional for both boys. It wasn’t anyone’s fault as for why they felt this way, but it was time Vernon explained why.  
“Are you ok?” The Southern prince asked between hiccups.  
“I-I’m fine, just this may sound weird, but oddly your remind me of my mother.” The two sat down on a stone bench in the garden.”When I was in your room, I noticed you had sheet music on your desk,on your windowsills you had beautiful flowers, and the fabrics draped in your walls just reminded me so much of my mother. She had a beautiful voice, I’m sure you do too. Her smile was so bright, just like yours.” He paused for a second tears falling again on his cheeks. Seungkwan felt tears burn his cheeks too. No one had ever compared him to someone that sounded so gracious and beautiful. “Was she beautiful?” Vernon laughed a bit. “Why of course she was look at me.” He was hinting at his own good looks, causing the older to blush. The tears had finally stopped both boys talking about their families to ease the situation. “Yeah my father was a dick of king, he had 3 other women alongside my mother. She’s a strong women I give her that. She dealt with that fucker for so long, while raising us! Pardon my language. When he was taken away and hung for all of his crimes as a king, the Isles celebrated and my mother became Queen. Before, people were scared I’d be like my father, but growing up in a castle with 4 other women and no male idol in my life, I became a proper prince.” The boy giggled and Vernon felt butterflies swirling around in his stomach. The boy was so mesmerizing and Vernon didn’t know what to call the feelings he had for him. “Yeah after I was born my mom had fallen with an illness. No one knew what it was. After treatment and care she went back to normal health, but soon after she gave birth to my sister, she fell ill again. It was terrible I was 4 when that happened. She became healthy again so we continued with life. At 7 I went to my first Gala that I could remember clearly. My mother went too. It was a happy family. Until when I turned 9 my sister, 6, she fell ill and this time she wasn’t getting any better. The doctors refused to tell Sophia and I what was wrong with our mother. Keeping us safe from the harsh reality of our world. I miss her a lot I always catch myself seeing similarities in stuff to her. It’s a bit troubling.” Vernon stayed positive for most of the time trying to refrain from remembering the sadness in life. Of course it was difficult for him, no one to keep him company all the lonely nights at the castle. His sister was always busy with her princess studies, Vernon had finished his so he was free to do what he wanted. “Well I guess we should get some rest? I suppose you’re very tired after that journey?” Seungkwan offered the Northern prince to walk him back and he accepted kindly. The walk back was quite around them you could hear the crickets chirping and faint sounds of guards in the distance patrolling the area. “So you’re an artist?” Seungkwan asked the younger. “Uhmn yeah i do a lot with art in my free time.” Vernon was flustered the boy remembered his request. “Oh my! I forgot to ask my maids to bring the art supplies!” The boy smacked his face and laughed with Vernon. “I’ll have them bring it to your room tomorrow around lunch, is that a good time?” “Perfect”  
When the princes arrived at their rooms they said their good nights and separated. As soon as Seungkwan entered his room assured Vernon had already gone into his, he jumped up and down and felt bubbly inside. This boy was all that Seungkwan could ever dream of, he was kind, compassionate, has manners, and was hot. Seungkwan surely was whipped, but was scared that maybe the others overwhelming kindness was just of his nature and the feeling of love wasn’t mutual.  
When Vernon entered his room, he peeked out the door once more to check if Seungkwan has gone into his. As soon as it was clear he closed the door and pressed his back against it, slowly sliding down it till his bottom hit the stone cold floor. “Ughh this boy will truly be the death of me.” Vernon thought to himself. “I can’t believe I cried in front of him?! I’m such a loser.” He laughed at himself and contemplated life till he finally stood up and got ready for bed. This weekend would be long for both the boys who longed for love in the world, a desire to love others. It wouldn’t be easy to understand their feelings or to share them, but for love to work both parties would have to cooperate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon meets the heirs to the other kingdoms
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at this sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it’s three am right now i’m it’s not going well

It was morning of the next day. Vernon woke to the suns warm rays shining through the curtains. The south was a rude awakening compared to the north. He didn’t own almost any clothes that weren’t for the cold. His father had servant order them clothes for the south, but aside from that he brought some clothes that were usable for this heat. When he got out of bed he heard a knock at his door. He went to answer and when he opened the door we had welcomed with the smiling southern prince. “Good morning Vernon! I forgot to tell you breakfast is at 8, it’s 7 now so I just wanted to let you know. I’m taking all of our prince guests down so I’ll be collecting everyone at 7:40 ok? So please be ready by then!” The not left with the smile on his face and moved onto the other rooms. The other kingdoms that had arrived late last night or the day before Vernon did were The Western, The Eastern, and The Middle Kingdoms. These three had two kingdoms in each place. Choi Seungcheol, soon to be king of the Upper Western Kingdom and very talented at writing. The heir to the Lower Western Kingdom was Lee Jihoon, a very good singer as well . In the East the Upper Kingdoms heir was Kim Mingyu, a tall and very good looking boy. The Lower Kingdoms heir was Jeon Wonwoo, loved to read and do poetry. In the Middle Kingdoms the heirs were Moon Junhui and Xu Minghao, already in an arranged marriage at birth, they got along very well and could never be apart. Most likely the other kingdoms heirs would be put into arranged marriages as well for the sake of their kingdoms peace. The two Western Kingdoms would marry and the Eastern Kingdoms would marry.   
By the time Vernon had finished getting dressed he went out into the hallway to find Seungkwan,Jun,Minghao,and Jihoon all together socializing. “Vernon I’m glad you’ve decided to join us! Everyone this is Hansol Vernon Choi, heir to the north.” Seungkwan introduces him to the other heirs and they all introduced themselves as well. He only knew of the other princes because his father talked about them before. After a few more minutes of waiting Wonwoo,Mingyu,and Seungcheol exited their rooms and joined the princes in the hall. “Is this everyone?” Seungkwan asked and as he said it was everyone so they made their way to the dining hall. When they arrived the great table in the center of the room was covered in breakfast foods of all kinds. Fruits,eggs,meats,pancakes, anything you could think of to eat for breakfast it was probably there. Seungkwan was pulled aside for a moment by a maid. Something had happened. “Excuse me everyone!” Seungkwan spoke loudly over the many voices of kings,queens,princes,and princesses. “My mother has been held up with something so she is unable to dine with us so I’ll be in charge here till she’s finished. If anyone has questions please do not hesitate to ask me or my maids to aid you, we are more than happy to help. Please dig in and enjoy the meal out chefs have made for us on this beautiful morning!” The way he spoke was so charming. His smile was so welcoming, no one in their right mind could deny or ignore. When Vernon sat down, his sister had already made new friends so she left him by his lonesome between two princes, he should make an effort to make friends too seeing as peace only lasts with strong bonds. On his right was Mingyu and on his left, the shirt Jihoon. “Well since we’ll all be kings at the same time it’s good to make bonds.” The first to speak was Seungcheol. He was a natural leader in the way he used his words and the tone he added to them. “That’s a great idea! Splendid I must say!” Mingyu sounded so excited at such an early time in the morning. He reminded Vernon of a happy puppy. “So how should we start maybe let’s all introduce ourselves in order starting with me I guess since I’m on the edge.” Mingyu suggested. “Sounds great! Go ahead.”   
“Ok well my name is Kim Mingyu, I’m the heir to the Upper Eastern Throne and I like to fish and water flowers.” The boy was a soft prince, tonight everything else the rest learned but group up nurturing nature and all things around him. Next up was Vernon he was a little nervous, but why should he be. “Uhm hi my name is Vernon, I’m the heir to the Northern Throne and I’m an aspiring artist.” Next to him was Jihoon. “Hi I’m Jihoon, heir to the lower Western Throne, I like singing and composing music.” After that was Seungkwan. “Hello everybody! I’m Seungkwan also known as your tour guide today, I like to sing, dance, and take care of my many plants as well!” His smile was so pure. Next was Jun. “Greetings I’m Jun. I am one of the heirs of the adjoining Middle Kingdoms Thrones and I like to a lot of things but mainly archery and drawing.” Of course Minghao was next. “I’m Minghao the other heir to the Middle Kingdoms Thrones and I like to dance and also do art.” The second to last was Wonwoo. “Hi I’m Wonwoo. Heir to the lower east kingdom. I like to read a lot.” He was shy,but he’d come around some time. Last was Seungcheol. “Hello I’m Seungcheol. I do too much in my free time to be perfectly honest, but it was great meeting you all.” He was polite. Whoever was marrying him would have a good life.   
After breakfast the princes had all agreed they’d take a little break before Seungkwan took them on a tour through the town since tonight was the Gala and tomorrow would be the last full day there. “Everyone meet out here in like 30 minutes? Is that ok?” The princes agreed and all went to their respective rooms unless they wanted to hang out with each other. In the 30 minutes Vernon had before they left he changed his clothes and fixed his hair a bit. He put on some fragrance that smelled like jasmine and just waited till it was time to go. As for Seungkwan he was so excited for today. He would be taking the princes on the tour, maybe that was his chance to get to know Vernon better. And then the Gala where he’d be looking extra nice hoping Vernon would notice him, maybe even offer him a dance. Just the though had him jumping around his room. Once he settled down he changed clothes as well and put on a fragrance that smelled like tangerines and headed out to wait for his guests. When they all gathered they started their adventure. When they left the castle gates outside waiting for them was a carriage. It had enough seats to hold the 8 princes. They set off into the town. They had all seen it but never explored due to having to get to the castle quickly. Their first destination was the town plaza. A common place for the people of the Southern Isles to gather for markets of food or crafts and even trinkets. When they exited the carriage the people in the plaza all silenced and stared at the 8 stunning princes. Seungkwan spoke to his people. “Hello everyone, I’d like to announce that we have guests on our lovely island and I’d like you all to give our friends from the north, west, and east a hardy welcome!” The crowd cheered and clapped for them. Some bowing and some waving to the beautiful boys. “Ok so I have some rules while we’re here so please listen.” Seungkwan spoke to the boys. “Please don’t wonder by yourselves I know the town is beautiful, but I don’t want any of you getting lost or it’s on my hands.” He laughed a bit. “Next please greet the people they’re so very nice and are so easy to start a conversation with. Next the children are very playful as well so don’t turn them down from a game of tag. After that buy anything you want and please tell me when you get hungry I know a great place for food!” Now lets go. After the speech they went around the market. Wonwoo bought a new book, Jihoon bought a new journal, Mingyu bought a whole basket of tangerines, Minghao got new paints, Jun bought some pencils, and Seungcheol got little toy fish. Vernon of course was indecisive and didn’t know what he wanted. In the end he bought new paints and a toy tangerine that smelled like one. After the boys shopping spree the town children came to them


	4. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh last chapter!!! I’m kind of sad that this story is on its last chapter. It seems not a lot of people loved it as much as I did but I’m glad some did. I don’t know if I’ll extend it or I’ll end it here. If you want maybe a check in on their future or if you want the POV for the other princes I can easily make that happen. Please enjoy this chapter<3

When Vernon woke up he was slightly confused. He didn’t remember where he was for a second but once he felt the presence of his new boyfriend his brain was flooded with the contents of last night. He left kisses on Seungkwan’s forehead in attempt to wake the sleeping boy. It worked. “Good morning baby.” Vernon was already using nicknames and it was their last day together on the Isles. “Good morning to you too.” The older smiled and snuggled back into the warmth of the youngers chest. Today was the last day that Vernon would stay at the beautiful kingdom. At noon he’d take a ship back to the north, back to loneliness and the bitter cold. No more sweet smelling tangerines or the salty ocean breeze. No more smiles from the one he loved, and no more comfort. Vernon and Seungkwan despite being an official thing for only about a day loved each other non the less. They’d fallen for each other from the moment they shared tears in the garden. Vernon would miss every aspect of Seungkwan, his smile, his humor, the strange way he smelled strongly of tangerines, and the one morning he’d waken up to his warmth and love.   
When he finally decided to get out of the Southern princes bed and get dressed Seungkwan spoke out, “Hansollie! Wait for me! I’ll change quickly just wait a sec.” He scrambled out of his bed to change quickly so he could accompany his boyfriend to his room. When he picked out his outfit they went to Vernon’s room and he changed too. Seungkwan never noticed but Vernon had some muscle on him that he was just now noticing, the boy blushed and kept his gaze on his boyfriends back muscles. When he finished changing he turned to Seungkwan who wasn’t paying attention and embraced him from the back. “So, what should we do today?” They swayed back and forth like that, Vernon’s chin resting on the tangerine princes shoulder. “I think we should spend every second of today together. And I think we should do exactly what we did on our first night together.” It was as if the boy had it planned already when he really didn’t. It wasn’t until his stomach growled and they both laughed remembering food was an important part of your well being. “Well I think we should go eat first.” They walked hand in hand to the dining hall. All the princes and princesses noises of awe and teasing made the couple feel a bit embarrassed but remained hand in hand. “Hansol!” Vernon heard his name being called from his sister. “You went and got yourself a boy and didn’t tell me! I can’t believe you I thought we were siblings!” Sophia exaggerated her words but congratulated her older brother on finding love. When Seungkwan’s sisters came to tease him they weren’t too bad but made sure to tell Seungkwan always to use protection. His face darkened to a shade of red and Vernon wondered what they said that would make him turn into a tomato. After breakfast they went out to the garden. The weather was beautiful, the sun shined and the clouds would come to cover the suns hot rays every so often. The salty ocean breeze flew by now and then and the sweet smell of tangerines and flowers from the garden flowed through the breeze. “So what will we do till the next time we see each other?” “We can write to each other! It’s super easy and fun!” Seungkwan was of course just as sad as Vernon was that he had to leave this afternoon, but in all sad situations being positive could fix it even if it was only a bit. “I think that’d be great!” Vernon pressed his lips to the shorter’s and pulled him close. They walked in each others embrace through the fragrant garden. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” Vernon spoke out in the peaceful silence. “I’ll miss you too.” Seungkwan pecked a kiss onto Vernon cheeks. “Boo Seungkwan.” “Yes?” “I love you” “I love you too Vernon.” 

When the time came for Vernon to leave, it really didn’t dawn on him that he had to leave and he wouldn’t see his love for at the latest a month or two maybe even more! Seungkwan helped him carry his stuff to the boat. “Thank you.” Vernon said through some tears. Seungkwan was crying too of course. “I-I’ll miss you so much Hansol. I’ll write everyday even if the letters don’t make it each and everyday I’ll write!” The two sobbed now and we’re a mess. Vernon’s father didn’t rush the boys in their goodbye he understood love and didn’t want his son to be heartbroken. “I will too, I’ll write everyday and night till I can see you again ok?” Seungkwan nodded and was enveloped in a hug from the younger. “I love you” Their lips met and they ultimately felt better but in the end he was still leaving and loneliness would become familiar in their everyday lives. “I’ll see you whenever!” Vernon boarded the boat tears still in his eyes. He waved to Seungkwan and the other waved back. He waved till he could no longer see the boy he loved. He waved until the smell of tangerines could no longer be identified and turned into the salty breezes of the sea.

December 25th

Dear Hansol,  
Merry Christmas my love <3! I’ve missed you so much since the Gala and you’ve been all I think about day and night. I’m writing to you to send my love and dearest wishes and also to inform you that my birthday is coming up and I’m having a ball party thing. My mother said you can stay for a whole week if you’re allowed so please when you get this write me back so I can prepare a boat for you to come. I’m hoping you can come because I love you so much Hansol and I miss you dearly,   
Love,  
Boo Seungkwan<3

When Vernon received the letter he was overjoyed. His distant lover invited him to his birthday and could stay a while week so of course he asked his father as soon as he could. “Father would it be alright if I visit Seungkwan for his birthday?” “Why of course my boy! How long?” “Uhm a week.” “Well that’s a long time, but we can make an exception! Make sure to have your stuff ready then. I won’t be able to accompany you I am quite busy.” “Ok that you father.” Vernon was jumping as he exited his fathers study. He was super excited to see his baby after so long. 

December 28

Dear Seungkwan,  
Merry Christmas to you too my love<3 I’ve missed you so much and all I’ve been able to think about is you! I’m overjoyed that you’ve invited me to your birthday week. My father said I can stay the whole week so I’m glad I’ll be able to spend it with my favorite person. I miss you a lot and love you so much Seungkwan. I’ll bring you a treat from the North when I arrive.   
Love,  
Hansollie<3

When Vernon boarded the boat he was given a letter. It was from Seungkwan.   
“Dear Hansol, in this letter I’ve enclosed the details about what we can do this week. I’m so excited to see you. Love Seungkwan.”  
When he pulled the rest of the letter out of the envelope a whole list unraveled before his eyes. It went from cuddling to dancing. From hiking to sleeping. It was all so sweet and Vernon just couldn’t wait. When the boat arrived at the port there was a carriage, in front of it were 2 people. From what Vernon could make out to be Seungkwan and his advisor of course. When Seungkwan saw the boat arriving he yelled “Vernon! I missed you!” He waved vigorously. Vernon saw him from the boat and yelled and waved all the same too. When the oo was given that he could get off the boat he ran down to where Seungkwan had been standing. The two ran to each other lost in the moment of being reunited after a bit of time between the Gala and now. “Vernon I missed you so much.” Seungkwan reared up a bit so happy to be embraced by his love once again. “I missed you too my tangerine prince” He kisses the boy on his plump lips and basked in the contact. “Let’s get back to the castle quickly! I have so much to show you. The men will come with your luggage later okay?” “Ok!” They hurried into the carriage and they made their way to the castle. “So you said you’d bring me a treat?” Seungkwan asked snuggling a bit closer to Vernon, clinging to his arm a bit. “Well you can’t eat it but it’s more like a present.” “Oh okay that’s still great!” He smiled that same bright smile that made Vernon fall for him. Vernon pulled out from his little bag a book. It was quite thick and looked a little worn. “I hope its not weird to you or anything.” Vernon blushed a little, but opened the book. Inside the pages were pressed flowers of all kinds. Mostly native flowers from the north, but a few from other places that he had collected on trips or his mother or father had. Seungkwan’s eyes sparkled when he saw the pages. “Wow did you collect all of these!” Seungkwan was amazed by it all. “Well yeah I’ve been collecting them since I was young. I’m not good at a lot of things so this was my hobby I guess.” Vernon handed it to Seungkwan telling him about all the flowers he’d point at and ask about their story. “Yeah that one I tripped down a hill and feel face first into a meadow filled with them. It was beautiful!” They laughed about it for a bit till they finally made it to the castle. “Come one Hansollie I need to show you something!” They climes out of the carriage and Seungkwan dragged Vernon to his room. “So obviously as we’re dating we’ll be sharing my room. duh, but anyways look!” Seungkwan made way for Vernon to look at what Seungkwan had been so eager to show him. The bright boy had painted Vernon on a huge canvas. The color palette was warm with a lot of oranges and yellows. The portrait was identical to Vernon’s face almost as if the boy had been studying his face as he worked. “I worked on this day and night. I just couldn’t get you out of my mind, but why would I want to.” He laughed “I guess I just couldn’t stand to live without your face for a bit.” Vernon was astonished. The piece was beautifully done, so neat and bright, just like the boy he loved. “It’s beautiful.” Vernon was an artist himself so he understood the struggle of art and how it could eat at your mind knowing it didn’t turn out how you wanted. “Thank you! It means so much for my inspiration to compliment me.” They laughed as Seungkwan pressed a kiss on he youngers cheek. “Well we’re celebrating your birthday right?! Lets go spend some time together to make up for lost time?” Vernon suggested they start their escapades now so that by the end of the week Vernon could present Seungkwan with the gift he’d been waiting to present to his lover.   
The two ran off into town. Buying trinkets and jewelry, trying on clothes jokingly and playing with the children. The whole town knew it was the tangerine prince’s birthday, all around were banners and streamers decorating houses and businesses. Tangerines were on sale at all the open air market places selling them, and many people came to send their wishes to the prince for a good year. Their day in town ended with a talent show in the plaza. Seungkwan encourages his boyfriend to do a number, but was embarrassed so Seungkwan got up and serenaded the town. His voice was so beautiful. The combination of the sweet smelling breeze and the sounds of nature and the princes voice was enough for babies to sleep peacefully to. Vernon felt his eyes begin to close from the show song till it ended and Seungkwan practically jumped on Vernon’s lap asking how he did. “How was I!” He almost screamed crushing the boy under him. “You did great love.” Vernon got up so now Seungkwan was straddling him. “How abot we go back to the castle, it’s been a long day and that boat ride sure isn’t forgiving.” The two made their way to the castle hand in hand. When they arrived Seungkwans mother welcomed Vernon back officially since she was busy earlier when he arrived. They headed to the Southern prince’s room after the long conversation they held with the queen. “I’m sure you need a shower? You must have been uncomfortable all day I’m sorry I didn’t let you rest at all?!” Seungkwan felt a little bad but wanted to be spoiled. “No it’s ok. Are we taking turns showering? You can go first.” Vernon didn’t wanna be rude so of course he made the proposition. “What if we just shower together?!” Seungkwan was no shy person but Vernon was. “W-well I mEan t-that’s ok too.” The boys face was seriously red and Seungkwan took note. “Hansollie if you’re not comfortable with it it’s ok.” Vernon didn’t wanna back down now. “No we can.” He flashed the boy a smile and walked to the huge bathroom the boy had in his room.   
After the long awkward shower that consisted of, “wha! Hansollie you never told me you were that big!” or the occasional “can you hand that to me?” And then they accidentally bumped into each other. The shower was a mess but the boys bond grew closer and Vernon realized more how much he loved the boy he was laying in bed with right now. The bed was soft and smelled not like tangerines, but eucalyptus. Nice smell he thought to himself but dared not to say out loud. “Well let’s go to sleep now. We have an early start tomorrow of more activities!” Seungkwan snuggles closer to Vernon. His head tucked between his shoulder and neck and Vernon’s arm wrapped across the boys waist. “God night baby.” He kissed his head and the two fell asleep.   
Over the course of the next few days the two had adventures Vernon would dream of having. They went out and about collecting flowers. They went for hikes or regular walks taking in the fresh ocean breeze that blew in occasionally. By the time the week was coming to an end Vernon decided it was time he presented his lover with his gift. A gift he would only ever give to Seungkwan. Something to show his love for him. Vernon pulled it out of his bag. Making sure it wouldn’t show anywhere Seungkwan could see. He left a note on the bed for Seungkwan to find when he finished showering. It read   
“Seungkwan, meet me in your lovely tangerine garden after your shower. Happy Birthday love this is my last surprise<3<3”  
He left the room making his way to the garden.   
When Seungkwan finished his shower he changed into comfy clothes wondering where Vernon had gone. He saw the note. A little scared but once we read it he was ok. When he got to the garden he saw the path lit up by candles. He followed them till he was in the clearing of tangerine trees where Vernon and Seungkwan first truly connected. He then heard a familiar voice. “Seungkwan?” He turned around to find Vernon smiling at him. The glow of the candles lighting up his face. “Vernon why did you bring me out here?” He laughed making his way over to Vernon. “Well as I said in the note. I have my final surprise.” Seungkwan couldn’t take it anymore he was so excited to find out what it was.   
Suddenly Vernon dropped onto a knee. Seungkwan knew what was about to happen his eyes teared up “Boo Seungkwan, Prince of the Southern Isles and Heir to the Throne, will you marry me?” Vernon opens the box and the shiny orange heart shaped gem on top of the shiny ring. Seungkwan couldn’t believe it. His tears came faster than his answer. “Yes, yes yes yes! Vernon I will marry you.” Vernon slipped on the ring. A perfect fit.   
“Seungkwan I love you so much thank you.” He kisses the sobbing boy on his lips. The sobbing boy kissed back loving every second of this moment. He’d never forget the day he said yes to the man in front of him. He’d always and forever live Vernon. The tangerine prince and the boy who’s name was really common with a cracker lived happily ever after. They got married in love<3 the end<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m rlly sad that this ones over. I loved every second writing this as one of my first fics. It’s messy and quick but it took so long lmao to really come up with how it would end for me. I procrastinated this because I’m sad TT so I hope you enjoyed this a little and I hope it wasn’t too bad. I have other fics so please go enjoy them too<3


	5. Update on what’s happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Jungjung and I will be continuing this story as well as the other one however this story won’t be updated as frequently as more saving more doing. Usually I like to write one story at a time because both me and Jungjung have hectic schedules, but they really wanted to continue this story. Again I would like to apologize in advance if chapters don’t come out every week, but we’ll try. Also I would like to thank the people who followed this story and stuck with it till the end. We appreciate the support thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope it’s not too bad <3 plz expect for updates to come probably at night maybe every few days I don’t have set times since depends on how I feel but I hope you can anticipate the wait and support this fic cause I have a feeling it’ll be cute <3
> 
> we have a twt now!!!   
> for updates maybe surprises lol idk go follow us please!!!! @tangerinecrkrs


End file.
